


longing and waiting, undying, unwavering

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: The Insert and Angelverse AU [1]
Category: Many Fandoms - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Tentacles, Time Travel, True Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, good ending, this isn't just a compilation of smut i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Excerpts from the lives of various angels.





	1. forever is a very long time (so i'd be happy to spend it with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite and Syndi have a love that is eternal and everlasting.

It has been so long since the day I first met her.

If I am being honest, I cannot even remember what happened. But I don't know how I could ever have lived without that meeting, however it may have gone.

I cannot see how I would keep going in this hellish world, to keep fighting, to keep breathing without her to push me onward. How would the world be, if she were not in my life? I do not wish to even know. A world like that would not be worth living.

For she is my Earth, and I am her sky.

She keeps me grounded and sane and loved, and I will try to do the same.

If we had the time, I would want to spend it lying with her, feeling the soft grass underneath us, gazing into her captivating emerald eyes.

I long to feel her touch at all times, long to hear her voice all the time, long to spend every waking moment with her.

I've told her this, and I will do so again and again. Though, I find it funny how her face turns crimson, how she smiles and laughs and tells me to "stop being such a sap". The words I speak are all true, but I don't mind her reactions. Her smile and playful words are from her heart with love. How could there be such a problem, then?

I find it strange, that amidst all this war, death, corruption and pain, that she and I are happy. It is most welcome, but I know the others look upon us with jealousy.

Our faithful leader wishes to love like we do, yet his heart has been corrupted with distrust and hurt.

The sturdy soldier longs for the connection we have, but seems to be afraid of his own mind and heart.

The strategist twins are close, but both of us see that there is deception and trauma that lies in their way.

And our newest member, our cute little recruit, has been hurt so deeply, that she must bear her burdens and leave those she loves, anyone she will ever love, behind.

I consider ourselves lucky, that we are so blessed with this joy, and I know she does too. We both know this raging war has been brutal on everyone, on everything. It deeply hurts, to know that there is nothing either of us can do to remedy their sorrows. 

But my love, my sweet Syndi, the dependable rock she is, told me that fighting onward and being happy will eventually help them. There is already enough sorrow, so it was up to us to bring more light into this world.

So we will be happy, we will love each other eternally, and we will love those with the same passions we have for each other.

The darkness will not claim our souls, for mine will always belong to her, and hers will forever be mine.


	2. deathly scents through blood and sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hearing that his adoptive father was still alive, Tadao tries to kill him. In the end, he fails at doing so and then Murphy's Law comes into play in the form of demonic genetics and abandonment issues. 
> 
> (Warnings for brief dub-con, explicit sexual content, pseudo incest, heavy daddy kink, unhealthy relationships, and slightly graphic violence. Do not read this chapter if any these things will trigger or squick you!)
> 
> -As a side note, yes, Alfred Drevis is from Mad Father. I do not own the game Mad Father, and this is just for entertainment purposes.-

At first, Tadao just planned on murdering him.

The man who had torn his own family apart, the man who tried to kill his own children, the man who threw everything Tadao had loved and known just for his own sleazy fascination with "beauty".

_It should've been so easy to take his life._

But instead...

Tadao loomed over the slumped figure of one Dr. Alfred Drevis, napping on his desk, his arms resting on what appeared to be notes and observations of his latest experiments.

He had glanced over a few of them just to sate his own curiosity, but besides the mention of cloning, Tadao found nothing of interest.

Instead, what he found interesting was that the man seemed to be asleep.

That never really happened.

Tadao muddled through memories of those early horrifying nights filled with fear and uncertainty. The screams and noises echoing the mansion often meant his father was awake doing his... _work_ , so he could assume he wasn't asleep while doing so.

Tadao typically even had to fall asleep to those noises before they ever stopped, so it was rare...

It was rare to think that his father even slept.

Tadao teleported himself a bit closer to the man, to try and observe this rarity. Of course, his face was the same. The same dark auburn hair, the same pale face, the same dark circles under his wide eyes with his typical oval-shaped glasses.

It was as if time had stopped in this world.

It was as if he had never changed at all.

Tadao felt his heart lighten while simultaneously he felt bile rise up in his throat, his hurt and feelings of abandonment more blindingly painful than they ever had been before.

Memories of shared dinners and presents and bedtime stories arose, as if a shroud had been previously placed upon them, and he felt warmth in his heart.

Tadao closed his eyes and gnashed his fangs at the unwarranted memories.

He had teleported here with the straightforward mission of killing this fucker. Of letting his blood spill, and getting to hear his sweet screams of agony as he begged, pleaded, for some semblance of mercy.

He wanted to make this man pay for all the pain he had caused.

_But, he just couldn't do it._

Tadao stood there, shadows flickering behind him, his ominous red eyes shining in the dim room. Hesitantly, he reached a clawed hand out to lovingly stroke the man's cheek.

The doctor didn't even move at the contact.

His skin felt icy cold but soothingly smooth, and Tadao wondered how he never noticed that before. Alfred's skin was very beautiful despite what nasty things he had done for work, and Tadao admired how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. It made him look absolutely ethereal. He also idly wondered what the man's hands felt like after all this time.

Tadao briefly wondered how those hands might feel on his body. Those coarse, warm hands cupping his face, holding his hand, exploring his body and maybe it would be so _nice_ if he used those lips of his and _oh_ , _yes_ _maybe-_

The sudden rush of arousal arose within Tadao and he jumped back from the sleeping doctor as if he had been burned, the shadow tendrils behind him flaring and twisting with conflict.

This was his _father_ , the man who raised him and his sister, the man who held him as a baby, the man who ruined his entire life, and to think about wanting him in bed was just... _abhorrent_!

Tadao could feel his blood heat like melted steel, every part of his body was screaming that they needed a release.

No, he had been able to control this before, he should be able to do it again. He took a shaky deep breath, and exhaled slowly, his hands gripped at his sides. His body heated up more, his tendrils curled up around his body needily, his legs began to tremble slightly, but he refused to give in.

He would not become a _slave_ to his own instincts.

...

_Why?_

A familiar voice rung through Tadao's head.

 _Why not. This man has caused you pain, did he not?_ _And you desire him, no? I don't see a problem with taking him for your own desires._

 _Yes_ , but he could never rape someone! He didn't want to cause pain like that, never wanted to cause pain like that. He knew what it was like to be small and defenseless to someone else's selfish whims and never wanted to inflict anything like that upon anyone.

 _Use your powers_ , his mind chanted, but he hated it, _hated_ it, the idea of making someone love and want him.

Tadao felt horns begin to sprout from his head, the sudden growth somewhat painful. It seemed he couldn't control his blood for longer and if he just teleported away from here before he fully transformed, at this point he'd just turn anyways and he wouldn't even be in control of himself.

And that meant his demonic instincts would just find another person, an _"easy"_ target.

_This wasn't good at all..._

He hated this, _hated_ this, but hopefully he could make it enjoyable for his father. If not, he could always try erasing this night from his mind or some kind of spell to put him in a deep sleep. Just something to soothe the inevitable pain he might cause.

But, this laboratory wasn't where he wanted to... do _this_.

No, his own lair would be much more comfortable. He didn't want to just bend his father over the desk like some sort of animal, even he didn't deserve this, so he'd make things a bit more comfortable at least. He'd make sure to return him here once everything was done.

Dark tendrils wrapped themselves around Alfred, his lab coat weighing down on him, and gently carried them over to where he was now standing.

Tadao dug a sharp nail into his wrist, his darkened blood beginning to seep from the new cut.

He smeared some of his blood on the tips of his fingers, and drew many odd symbols and runes onto the wall. The blood-letters lit up, and a swirling vortex of violet appeared on the wall.

Tadao brought Alfred through the portal, his hands trembling uncontrollably at this point, his body threatening to turn.

The portal had brought them to a dimly-lit room with velvet curtains covering all of the walls to the point where it seemed like the curtains were the walls. In the center of it all was a ginormous dark red canopy bed, with silk blankets and soft looking pillows.

Typically, this room was just for his own rest, seeing as he never actually had other people over, but this was going to be a special case.

Tadao gingerly accepted Alfred's body and began to carry it to the bed. He noticed the scent of his father seemed more intoxicating than before. It smelled of home, of love, of the woods he liked to play in. It fueled his desire, and then he noticed his hands were growing longer, a bit more furry, and more clawed.

He needed to get this over with before he lost the capacity to be gentle.

Without much hesitation, Tadao hastily set Alfred onto the soft bed, set the man's glasses aside on the floor, and pressed his body close. Alfred stirred at the sensation of warmth, but it seemed he hadn't awoken yet. With one hand steadying himself above the man's body, Tadao leaned in to gently press his lips against his father's.

The kiss itself was soft and a bit wet from someone's drool, though Tadao had no idea if it was his own or his father's. Alfred's lips were chapped and dry, but something about feeling his body so close and feeling his hot, musky, breath stirred him on further, making him forget about his previous hesitation.

He began to furiously strip the clothes off the sleeping man, using both his hands and his shadowy appendages to touch and admire every part of his body, sniffing him to take in his natural musk.

Of course this was going to wake him up.

Tadao had almost gotten Alfred's pants off before his eyes fluttered open, seemingly shocked and confused at the sight before him.

Tadao knew he must've looked frightening. Growing black horns, shadowy tendrils dancing around him, glowing red eyes... He knew it was natural for demons to look, well, demonic, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be absolutely terrifying to the man he had been feeling up.

"W-Who _are_ you?!" Alfred furiously demanded, beginning to struggle under Tadao's weight. " _What are you doing to me?!_ "

Tadao felt a slight pang in his heart at his father's anger and even more so at the fact he didn't recognize his own son, but decided to ignore it for now as he knew it probably wasn't personal, the man did _just_ wake up, he _was_ touching him without prior consent, and stalling would just make the situation worse.

Tadao lazily gazed down at the man, forcing out a soft smile despite how he actually felt about the situation.

" _Shh_ , don't fret." He said soothingly, using his other free hand to stroke Alfred's face. "I will make this as pleasurable as possible, do not worry..."

His eyes flashed a bright purple and Alfred seemed to relax a bit though it was apparent he was still very uncomfortable and surprised.

Tadao grinned wolfishly and began to undress Alfred once more.

Alfred's eyes widened at what Tadao could only guess was his realization of what this _stranger_ was trying to do, and he felt the pulse quicken of the other man. Alfred looked at him with sheer contempt and fury and raised an arm to hit his attacker, but Tadao's tendrils saw to it that his limbs were securely held down before they could make an impact.

_That was... odd?_

Typically the hypnosis would've made any target docile and more receptive to pleasure, but it seemed to have no effect on his father. He shared no actual DNA with Alfred, so... there was no explanation for this.

" _Bastard!_ " Alfred hissed, struggling under the tight grip of the shadow-tentacles.

Tadao paid his comment no mind, and while his tendrils were busy undressing the man, he tried sinking his nails into Alfred's chest. He yelped at the rough contact, but Tadao quickly retracted his nails from the wounds. He placed a hand over the new cuts and the wounds seemingly sealed themselves back up.

Alfred, who had been watching, was looking at his healed skin in horror, but Tadao continued to undress him.

"As I said, I will not make this painful for you." Tadao repeated, his expression hungry and distant. "It should take into effect. _Relax_."

By now, Alfred's body was trembling, his expression still filled with rage, but his eyes were dulled with... _lust_?

That was the result he had been looking for.

Tadao's robes slid off his body, revealing a well-built but very pale body, leaving nothing but the cloth that covered his private areas. Alfred's eyes widened with excitement at his appearance, and Tadao couldn't help but feel slightly glad at that.

He smirked wolfishly, and leaned into Alfred, connecting their lips once more.

Alfred sighed into the kiss, and in a lust-filled fervor, tried to grind his hardened member against Tadao's skin. Tadao appreciated the man's excitement and began to thrust down on his hips at a maddeningly slow pace. Alfred let out a few soft grunts, his flushed face showing nothing but pleasure. Alfred's cock began to wetten, pre-cum dribbling from his tip as he continued to thrust against Tadao's body.

He was still confused and bewildered at what exactly he was doing, but my _god_ did this feel good.

 _Go further_ , _go further_ , his mind chanted, so Tadao suddenly broke away from their kiss, Alfred letting out a surprised gasp.

Tadao's tendrils wrapped around Alfred's body, positioning it so that his throbbing and wet cock was near Tadao's mouth. Tadao had a slight appreciation for the decent length and excellent girth of his father's member, and Alfred could only look on in shock and arousal as Tadao gave another sly grin and opened his mouth. He had tons of seemingly sharp teeth, but what was more interesting to the other man was the dark purple reptilian appendage inside.

Due to his genetics, Tadao's orifices had a natural lubrication whenever he was aroused like this. His saliva also allowed for adequate lubrication, but seeing as the stimuli for the lube took a while for his innards, he'd need to make sure his father was well lubricated as well.

Tadao's longer than average tongue drifted from his mouth and then slowly began to wrap itself around Alfred's stiff member.

Alfred let out a sharp gasp, his face turning redder and redder, the saliva from Tadao glowing an ominous purple.

" _Nn! Wait,_   _wh-ah_..." Alfred stuttered, the words building in his throat but getting jumbled as the sensations began to overwhelm him.

At this point, the man looked like he was going to die from both pleasure and embarrassment as Tadao used his tongue to deftly lather his cock in saliva. Then, after he had left a nice purple coating, Tadao retracted his tongue back into his mouth, leaving Alfred's cock dripping with the purple ooze.

Alfred seemed to be dismayed at this since the man had let out a slight whine and had an obvious pout on his face. Tadao couldn't help but let out a soft and genuine chuckle.

As much as he hated to admit it, his father looked so cute like this. It felt so good to bring him this pleasure. It felt good to be wanted again. It felt right to be with him. He was so utterly tempted to ask the man for praise or kind words, but decided against it for now.

He leaned in towards Alfred.

"Do not worry," Tadao murmured huskily, his face once again tantalizingly close to Alfred's. "You will most _definitely_ get your release."

Tadao's tendrils brought Alfred back down on the bed, Alfred looking somewhat dismayed at the loss of contact.

The tendrils whipped back to Tadao's side and began to deftly undress the last of his remaining clothes. Tadao's cock sprung free from the confines of his previous underwear, his own cock and his ass leaking with the same glowing purple ooze. Then the tendrils tossed the article of clothing to the floor, where most of the discarded clothing laid.

Alfred's expression now showed pure lust and excitement but suddenly, with a surprising amount of speed, Alfred lunged for Tadao.

Tadao felt a bit of hurt pang in his heart and closed his eyes, his entire body waiting to defend. His father must have been waiting for this moment to try and attack.

Of course, this would prove to be futile, but he was so _hoping_ that he wouldn't have to hurt...

Alfred did not end up attacking him.

Instead, the man grabbed his body, and flipped it onto the bed, Tadao now beneath his father, his long purple hair spread out wildly on the sheets. Tadao let out a sharp gasp, surprised at the sudden show of dominance and Alfred leered over him, his hand holding Tadao's arm in place.

"I am going to do this _my_ way." Alfred hissed, his voice heavy and deep.

Alfred then brought his lips down upon Tadao's, kissing him deeply and passionately, his sweaty body unbearably close. Tadao let out a loud moan, more than happy to let his father lead, and he began to grind his hips against the other's sturdy body. 

Alfred swiftly plunged his slick cock into Tadao's dripping anus, causing both to let out a sultry moan. Alfred began to pound into him feverishly, his balls loudly slapping against Tadao's perfect ass, and with every thrust, a groan slipped from Alfred's mouth.

Alfred kept kissing his neck, sometimes biting down and sucking on his skin, leaving a small mark wherever he did it.

Tadao was full-on grinning now, overwhelmed with pleasure and desire. His shadowy extra limbs wrapping themselves around Alfred's torso, making it easier for the other man to continue his business without the strain of gravity weighing down upon him. A stray tentacle slowly creeped up Alfred's leg and inserted itself inside him. Alfred seemed to quite enjoy the sudden insertion though, as the look of pleasure on his face intensified and he quickly sped up his pace.

"Yes, _yes_ , oh _please_ fuck me!" Tadao cried, an ecstatic and frenzied smile on his face, tears falling from his flaring red eyes. "Do anything, _anything_ , to me!"

Alfred kept going, his thrusts getting rougher and more erratic, his grunts and moans getting louder and louder, the shadow tentacle sliding in and out of his now abused anus, Tadao's lewd begging getting louder and _louder_...

Until something snapped.

Alfred gave one last thrust then cried out as he came, his aching cock shooting his cum into Tadao, filling him with warmth. Tadao let out a lewd but satisfied moan, his own orgasm caused from his fathers, and then looked back up at Alfred with a grin on his face. Alfred, however, was now even more exhausted than he seemed before, and went slack in the tendrils' grip.

The last tendril slipped out from Alfred's behind, and the rest of the tendrils retracted back to his side, leaving the man to lay on his chest without the support of his shadowy appendages.

For a while, Tadao laid on the bed, soaking in post-coital bliss. But, as his senses began to come back to him, and his manic lust subsided, the weight of his actions finally began to weigh down upon Tadao. 

_He had fucked his father._

Granted, he was not blood-related to the man, but...

He still had _sex_ with the man who had raised him from infancy.

Tadao's eyes widened, horrified with this realization, and he felt the urge to vomit rise within him. Not only had he done that, but he had done it without _consent._ Tears fell down his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands, shame, guilt, and anguish devouring him from the inside, his father resting peacefully beside him.

He didn't even know it too. His father probably thought this was some _stranger_ or some _demon_ , not... not his pride and joy, his own _child_.

Beginning to feel the room close in on him, he hurriedly rushed to put back on his clothes, and to clean Alfred while afterwards gently wrangling his clothes back on his person without awakening him. And with the help of a memory spell, Alfred Drevis wouldn't remember a thing.

In the end, when Tadao managed to teleport back to that solitary little lab, and place the man back where he had found him, he felt a weight on his heart that was much heavier than the one before it. 

He cursed inwardly.

He wished that he had never come back here. Wished that he had never come for vengeance or closure or anything. Wished he could just let that part of his life die. Everything would've been better if he had just never looked back.

Tadao left his father there, refusing to look back at what he had done, at the person he had now wronged.

He hoped and prayed to any god that was listening that at least his father wouldn't remember what they did. Wouldn't remember _him_. Never in a _million_ years.

Unfortunately, the next morning, not only did the scientist remember _everything_...

But whenever he thought of that gentle kindly face, or that pale enchanting body, he knew he wanted to taste him again, to feel him again, to hear him again...

But he knew, more than anything else in the world...

He wanted to be _with_ that man.


	3. from the darkness i'll rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Noir contemplates the here and now of her situation.
> 
> (Warnings for mentions of death, depression, and loss. Do not read this chapter if any these things will trigger or squick you!)

It's _never_ easy to admit to yourself that you have lost.

No, she hasn't lost the war yet. She hasn't lost to the dreaded Empress of Shadows, and she can continue to fight for those she loves and for the life that resides in these worlds and planes.

But, in the midst of all this death and violence, she lost something else, something more _precious_.

She lost the home that healed her and housed her for five hundred long, beautiful, years. She lost the planet that held the woods she walked in, the rivers she drank from, the sun she worked in, the moon she danced under. And most importantly...

She lost her beloved, the other half of her, the one who motivated her to keep going.

Yes, it was true, she could always turn back the clock and go to that place. Before the Empress, before the war, even before she had crash-landed on the planet she would later on call home. 

But in doing so, _none of it could ever be the same_. Not now, not after she herself had changed.

 _Again, and again_ , and again she watched planets fall to dust.

 _Again and again_ , she saw the Empress enslave souls and consume them.

 _Again and again_ , she saw her comrades, her brothers and sisters and siblings in arms, fall prey to the never ending hunger of The Crimson.

And _again and again_ , she watched _Persey_ , her _beloved_ , her _betrothed_ , her _everything_ , die as her body became nothing more than _ash_.

Though her face remained impassive in front of others, there was never a day in her life anymore where she didn't feel absolutely _broken_. No matter how many times she turned back the clock, the ending to this story remained the same tragic goddamn thing.

It was useless, _she_ felt useless, but there was nothing more to do.

All she could do is think of that warm sunny place filled with green, those warm gentle hands, that airy cool breeze, and _charge_. She would _fight_ and _fight_ until all her bones were cracked and broken, she'd let her hands bleed and callous until they stopped moving, her spear slash and stab until it broke, her sanity crumble and wane until it fell-

Until it was clear and definite that she could not win.

But then, and _only_ then, would she go back again.

Even if the ending to this story would never change, she refused to give up. She would always fight for a better ending. She _had_ to fight for a better ending, not only for herself, but the one she loves and the world both of them always _dreamed_ of.

She would get it someday.

_No matter how long it took._


	4. from the madness we feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SucH FOols, FoOLIsH wE wILL DeVOUr

 

**HuNger, hUnGER, YeS! yEs! BrING tHEm to Us.**

**LeT uS DInE oN TheIr EntrAILS, FeAST UpoN ThEIR HopE, WaTCh AS ThEY ScURRy, sCURrY, ScURRY...!**

**QuICKly, hURRy, CoME TO uS, YeS, YeS!**

**GiVe IN! gIVe iN! GIvE In!**

 

**LeT uS HeaR yOUr sWEet SWeeT CRiES OF MadNEsS, GiVE uP! GiVe Up!**

**KiLL tHeM aLL, FeAST oN ThEM, LuST foR thEM, DiE FoR THem. We WiLL bE HeRE tO FEEd On YoUR AcTIOnS.**

 

**We HAve tHe ViOLEt OnE.**

**wE HaVE thE QuIET oNE.**

**WE hAVe tHE GLuTTOnous ONe.**

**WE ShALL havE tHE OnE oF LigHT.**

**OuR PRInCE grOWs wEArY.**

 

**WE GroW HuNGRY.**

 

**LeT uS ConSUmE yOU. YEs! yES!**

**CoME, COme, cOMe! YoU ArE wELCOmE HeRE!**

 

_**ALL ARE WELCOME HERE.** _


End file.
